Episode 1916 (29 February 2000)
Synopsis Ian is irritated that Laura is taking Steven to a football match and has told him that when he's a striker for Arsenal (or whatever team) she will be his manager. He tells her that Steven should be thinking about his school work. Later, Pat tells Ian that Laura has told Lucy that she can fly. Ian replies that when the kids find out that it's all a lie, who will they come crying to? Janine asks Frank for £50 to buy some new boots, and Frank tells her she has to learn the value of money, so he will give her a job so that she can earn her own. Janine goes into the shop and asks Pat if she can have some money. Pat says she hasn't even got a spare 50p. Roy appears, and Janine looks at Pat's stern look before deciding to wait before begging money from him! Roy shows Pat a letter he's received today - bad news from his pension company, his pension will be very small unless he can contribute more now. Natalie has decided to take the job in the café, as she has no choice. Jamie tries to talk to Lisa but she's tells him it's none of his business. Mark interrupts in a heavy-handed way and tells Jamie to leave Lisa alone. Then Mark hassles Lisa to tell HIM about it. Lisa gives in and they go to the Vic and she tells him all about it. Mark says that he'll support her if she wants the baby alone, and if there's ANYTHING she wants, she's only got to ask. Rosa finds Sonia at home and gets rid of Nicky then asks Sonia why Nicky was copying her maths. Sonia says that Nicky is struggling a bit at the moment. Rosa phones the school and shrieks at them to arrange extra coaching, and when they won't she arranges it herself. Frank tells Roy that there is a rumour of a new car lot opening nearby. Jamie goes to see Phil to make him talk to Lisa, but to no avail. Ricky asks what's going on and Jamie tells him. He asks Ricky to have a word, as he is in the same situation as Phil, and surely he'd have another baby if he could. Ricky says no chance, he must be joking. Barry's master plan to save money is for him and Natalie to move back in with Roy and Pat, and pay no rent. Roy says he'll talk to Pat, and Barry says that Pat has already agreed to help them if she can, so it will be OK! Ian tells Laura not to tell his children lies in future. Laura asks if he ever had a dream when he was a kid, and he says he wanted to be in a rock band. She says it didn't do him any harm did it? Ian reluctantly agrees. Roy asks Frank if he's short of money - what with Janine asking him. Frank is horrified and orders Janine into the kitchen for another "chat". He tells her no more free rides, and orders her to start with the washing up. Phil asks Roy to do some more business, but Roy says he's not interested, and he got his reputation for integrity and being honest, and he doesn't want to ruin it. Phil tells him to think about it, saying it's easy money. He adds that Roy is scratching out a living at a grotty car lot, and he's 60+ - does he want to do that for the rest of his life? Phil tells Roy to make a decision soon. Roy says he has, and the answer is no. Phil is obviously isn't taking that one though! Credits Main cast *Tony Caunter as Roy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Mike Reid as Frank *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Sid Owen as Ricky *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Todd Carty as Mark *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Edward Savage as Steven *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Michael Greco as Beppe *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Dean Gaffney as Robbie Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes